Quincidentally : SW Drabbles in Ch 3
by Tamha
Summary: [Spoilers] The prophecy delivered on Voss warned her of treachery from within. With a loyal crew and a mission to save the Empire, who could be behind it? Drabbles originally posted on my Tumblr, set just before and just after the Quinncident. Unbeta'd. Finished.
1. Sleepless Nights (on Voss)

_Author's Note (May 20, 2013): I'm working my way through Chapter 3 now, and I know that the Quinncident happens. I have no idea about the details of it, just that it exists. Unfortunately, I've got such a crush on the character that the wait is making it hard for me to sleep at night. Hence the story._

* * *

Yashiira wakes in a cold sweat. She looks around her quarters, but everything is in order. Malavai is laying quietly at her side. As she gazes down on her husband's sleeping form, she's filled with inexplicable anger.

It doesn't make any sense. Quinn is the most loyal, dedicated, efficient man she has known. He even made up timetables to help their attempts to get pregnant. Not that she has stuck to them, exactly. His insistence of saying, "I'm ready, my lord," every morning before departing the ship usually delayed them an extra half hour.

Lieutenant Pierce wasn't helping matters either. She had never shown interest in the man, but he insisted privately to her that the Captain was "holding them back." Then there was the study he had given to Malavai, claiming that a Sith married to a non-Sith had a 210% increased likelihood of infidelity, while their spouses had a 32% higher mortality rate. Next time she talked to Pierce, she'd make it clear _he_ had a 32% higher mortality rate from that little stunt.

Still, she couldn't get past the feeling that something was wrong. She also couldn't believe that Quinn would ever do anything to cause this unease in her heart. For now, she was stuck. If the unease had been about anyone else, even another of her crew, she would just force the truth from them… or kill them trying. She couldn't do that to her Captain, however. So she waited.

Stars, did she hate waiting.


	2. The Recording

_Author's Note (May 22, 2013): I played the Quinncident last night. This is my follow up to Sleepless Nights (on Voss) and takes place immediately after the Quinncident happens. Vette's part is small, she was the companion I've been bringing with me to everything off planet since I figured out I was getting close to this scene._

* * *

Yashiira and Vette return to the ship. The Twi'lek gives her a curious look, like she missed something on the transponder vessel, before heading to her usual haunt in engineering. The Sith Warrior starts for her quarters…. As the door opens, she bumps into Malavai. He looks startled, and backs up into the room again. "Captain Quinn, I thought I told you to make the ship ready for departure?"

He shifts into his military stance, though not before she notices he has something in his hand, now hidden behind his back. "The preparations are made, my Lord."

"Then why are you in our quarters, rather than on the bridge waiting for me?" She stands solidly in the door, despite the question, her muscular frame preventing him from passing.

He shifts uncomfortably, "Ah, yes. I was just…"

"Hiding something from me? Give it here, Quinn." She holds out her hand for whatever he has.

For a moment he remains still, his jaw flexing in defiance, but relents as she wriggles her fingers at him. "Yes, my Lord," he says, handing over a holo-recording device.

She turns it over in her hands a few times, then points to the far corner of the room from the door, on the opposite side of the bed. "I want you there while I watch this. Since you didn't want me to see it, I imagine it's important."

As the Captain moves where she has indicated, Yashiira steps into the room, locking the door. Finally, she starts up the device. An image of Malavai appears, and starts to speak.

_"My Lord._

"If everything has gone to plan, then I am most likely dead, and you are safe from any more attacks on your person within your crew. I only hope that, as your husband, you were merciful enough to give me a swift death."

She glances over at the real Quinn, and though his face is a cool, collected mask, she can feel the surprise and relief that he lives still radiating from him.

_"The droids I programmed to—" _the voice stops as the recorded Captain clears his throat._ "I programmed them to the best of my ability, but I knew that even with the statistics and information I had, it would not be sufficient. If there is one thing that is always true about you, my Lord, it is the fact that whenever I calculate near impossible odds of your survival, you come out of the situation victorious and stronger than ever before._

"Unfortunately, the attack I made upon you had to look genuine, my Lord. Hopefully the time I have spent planning his attack from within our ranks has kept Baras from tapping other resources to move against you.

"About things I would have said on the ship, assuming you did not slay me the moment my intentions became clear, I will attempt to explain now."

She pauses the recording and looks at her husband. "Baras provided the ship, and you suspected it was bugged. While someone listening in, and apparently Vette, couldn't tell you were giving a well-rehearsed speech that you didn't actually believe, I could."

"My Lord?" He sounds surprised by her statement. "How did you know that?"

She smirks a little at his question. "I've spent a long time getting past your walls, Malavai. I could feel the conflict within you. This has been brewing for weeks, ever since I killed Lord Draahg. Since I obviously survived the trap on Quesh, Baras must have assumed you did as well and contacted you?"

He nods, "Affirmative." She starts the recording again.

_"Any claim that Baras is my true master stemmed from my suspicion that he had that the ship we were on bugged. I truly did owe my career to him, though you have done more for me in the short time we've been together than he did in the ten years prior._

"If I said anything untoward about our Emperor, be assured that it was also said to placate Baras. I could not risk him finding out that you set the true Voice of the Emperor free from his trap on Voss, my Lord.

"Finally, I would like to leave you with my apologies. I only hope that when I told Baras I was confident this attack would not fail, he believed me and has allowed himself to focus his people on other tasks. I do not expect it to be long before he realizes I have failed him, so keep a sharp watch on Corellia.

"Also, should our attempts toward your legacy have been successful, I hope one day you can tell our child how much I wished I could be there. I regret I will not be around to assist you with a family or your future apprentices as we planned.

"I love you, Yashiira."

The image of Quinn fades from the holorecording, followed by an automated voice: "Message deleted."

Her husband clears his throat. "My Lord, on the ship you determined that no one should know about what happened, so as to not undermine my authority. However, Vette was present and conscious for most of the encounter."

"I've already handled it, Captain. Your neuralizer blast made her susceptible to suggestion when she first woke up. That's why I sent you ahead to prepare the ship." She tosses the recorder to him, and he catches it reflexively. "She believes she was knocked out diffusing a trap inside the ship for me. I told her the droids attacked me after that, and then you called me to report that the transponder order had been a ruse to lure me into an ambush from those battle droids."

The captain nods, "Enough of the truth to be believable, while leaving out the most _problematic_ details." He puts the device away, then turns back to the Sith. "I shall return to the bridge now, with your leave, my Lord."

She steps up to Malavai, grabbing him by the collar and kissing him. He goes still in surprise at first, but quickly wraps his arms around her gratefully. When she releases him, Quinn takes a moment to compose himself again. "_Now_, you may return to the bridge, Captain."


	3. No Forgiveness

_Author's Note (May 24, 2013): This is about the scene that happened when my Sith Warrior got to Corellia, and the interesting holocall._

* * *

"My Lord, a moment before we disembark?"

Yashiira nods to Quinn, and follows him onto the bridge. "Something on your mind, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord. Just now you told Lieutenant Pierce that your anger was too much to ever forgive him. However, my Lord, you told me not long after I joined your crew that someday you would go after Baras."

She nods, "It is the Sith way. We prove ourselves by becoming greater than our Masters. I learned this in the academy when I killed Overseer Tremel at Darth Baras' command."

Malavai nods at this before she continues. "I am not angry at him for trying to kill me, I expected it. I could have tried to persuade him that we could be allies in an attempt to diminish the threat he poses to my life, but it is not what I want. In truth, if Baras had given up trying to usurp the Emperor and release his claim as the Voice before we had left the orbit of Voss, I would have still been willing to realign myself with him, and pledged my loyalty in the way Jaesa has pledged herself to me, to not turn on him."

A surprised look slips over Quinn's face for a moment. "Your Apprentice has sworn to never turn against you, my Lord?"

Yashiira nods. "I will continue to watch her, in case this changes, of course."

"And you would have considered doing the same… before we left Voss?"

Yashiira moves closer to the Captain, her red eyes flashing, "What I will never forgive Baras for is not the attempts on my life. What I will never forgive him for is trying to turn you against me."


End file.
